


One More

by gel_s_d



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), D/s, Edgeplay, Edging, Gags, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gel_s_d/pseuds/gel_s_d
Summary: Largely inspired by gingerhaole!





	One More

“Oh, just one more, if you will...”

It had been exactly the 13th one. A bakers dozen. Crowley was full bodied shaking, knees drawn up slightly as he writhed against his bindings. His hands were secured over his head, but his feet were given a little slack - he was able to tug and twist but not get very far. Aziraphale liked to give him some wiggle room when he spent hours edging him, much easier to writhe around that way. It was always hours, they only had hours and hours these days. Who knew getting fired could free up so much time (not to mention the freedom to spend that time however they pleased).

His cock barely leaked, but it was angry red, ready to burst at any moment. Aziraphale had just taken his hand off, and even had the audacity to promise _another_ one after this. The idea had Crowley whimpering against his gags, hips twisting pitifully. All the angel did was hum out a little laugh from where he sat primly on the side of the bed, twisted slightly with one leg bent on the mattress, the other foot planted on the floor. He rubbed his pointer finger over the wet tip, gathering the precum that was now steadily leaking from there. Any longer and he’s going to-

“I know you can do that for me,” Aziraphale murmured, eyes so pleading it made Crowley’s stomach jerk, willing himself with no small amounts of effort to not finish on the spot. Aziraphale at least had the decency to lift his finger off, placing his hand on his upper thigh, thumb rubbing the soft skin there as he waited for him to truly back away from the edge again. He wasn’t playing fair to tease him after making him wait for so long.

Crowley was panting a drooly mess against the black leather of the gag, tightly fastened around the base of his skull- as per Crowley’s request. He was soon heaving out slow, but still stuttering breaths, signaling he was pulled far enough away from the edge to continue. He gave a small, sharp nod for good measure, and plump fingers were wrapping themselves around him again. They started out with copious amounts of lube, allowing Aziraphale’s hands to glide over his cock with ease, but it was too much slick, making the first few flirts with the edge quite frustratingly frictionless. He had crawled towards his finish the first few times, but now he was too over sensitive to feel anything other than torturous pleasure. They stopped needing the lube eventually, on account of the mess Crowley was making under his hand.

The fingers around his cock built a pace back up to a quick snap of his wrist over the head of his cock. He had been promised this was the last one, he could make it, he could do that for his Angel, he told himself as a the fuel to keep going. His eyes were shut tight, his limbs pulling at the his bindings as he chased the quick movements with his hips, bucking without grace as he felt his orgasm approach quickly. He made a few, urgent whimpering noises and then Aziraphale was pulling his hand away. Even knowing it was coming, Crowley still groaned with deep disappointment, his cock jerking for attention it would not receive. He was definitely crying now. He probably had been since 9 - a particularly close call, but he just noticed the wetness on the pillows while he was thrashing his head from side to side, feeling like his body might implode.

His eyes shot open when he felt his cock suddenly enveloped by warm wet heat, staring down as Aziraphale closed his lips around him. It was what ended him. Crowley was screaming against his gag, only muffled slightly as his body arched, bucking wildling, as he inside of Aziraphale’s mouth for what felt like an hour. The angel swallowed what he could, rubbing at his hip in gentle encouragement to fuck his mouth through his orgasm. He lifted off of him after a moment, wiping at the corner of his mouth with his finger, beaming down at the demon

He moved up the bed, reaching to undo the bindings on the panting demon’s wrists. He pulled them gently to his mouth, gently kissing at the rope burned flesh there, rubbing softly, “you did so _good_ for me, Crowley,” he praised, lowering one hand to pet at his hair, which had been getting longer, “so good.” Crowley could only whimper a the words. He releases his hands to undo his legs, and then finally back to remove the gag, smoothing his hands over his cheeks where the leather had dug in to his skin slightly. Crowley was in a daze, feeling dreamy as he received so much affection and care, reaching up to touch whatever part of Aziraphale he could. His hands ended up in curls as his face was peppered with little kisses that had him humming in delight.

He felt like he was drifting off, and Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind, seeing as he was suddenly covered in blankets. It didn’t take off before he was asleep, more peacefully than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Largely inspired by gingerhaole!


End file.
